


Yang's Comeuppance

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunt Bust, F/F, Humiliation, Public Humiliation, Shaved head, Smell, Wetting, swirly, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: Yang's bullying streak is put to an end when she messes with the wrong person...





	Yang's Comeuppance

Yang Xiao Long laughed happily to herself, her booming laughter only being drowned out by the sound of a flushing toilet. In Yang’s hands were the struggling and whimpering body of one Emerald Sustrai, the poor girl’s head currently shoved into one of the toilets in the girl’s restroom. Unfortunately for the thief, she had been in Yang’s path of destruction for the day, and in return, she was getting a full serving of toilet bowl soup.

Yang would shove Emerald’s head in the toilet and flush it, holding the green haired girl’s head under the water as the rapids rushed around her and sent toilet water up her mouth and nostrils. Yang would hold Emerald under and wait just till the very last moment and then yank her soaking head out. She laughed and recorded as Emerald coughed, tears streaming down her face. Before Emerald could even get a word out, or let alone catch her breath, Yang shoved her head right back into the toilet.

The blonde didn’t understand why Emerald was being such a little bitch about it, as a matter of fact, she should be lucky! At least Yang had decided to find a clean toilet to give Emerald a swirly, unlike what she did for Weiss yesterday. Yang still fondly remembered the sweet sounds of agony Weiss let out when her head was shoved in such a filthy toilet!

Coming out of her thoughts, Yang barely remembered to bring Emerald’s head up for air. She watched as the red haired girl choked and gagged.

“P-PLEASE, STOP! YOU’VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR TWO HOURS!” Emerald begged, only for Yang to roll her eyes and shove Emerald’s head back in the toilet and flush it.

“Only two hours?” Yang questioned. “Pfft, I’ve held Weiss under for double that, and I wasn’t as nice to her as I am with you. So how about you shut your mouth! Wouldn’t want to catch any of that toilet water, would ya?” Yang chuckled at her own joke before lifting Emerald’s head up again.

“Please…”

Yang smirked. “Oh please, at this point it’s just kinda sad. No one’s coming to help you.”

The blonde brawler from Team RWBY immediately ate those words as a foot came shooting up from behind her, striking her right between her legs and kicking her right in her womanhood. The kick connected, and hard, a loud thud and crack echoing through the bathroom as it hit its mark. Yang’s lavender eyes widened in pain as she let go of Emerald, a look of pure shock and agony embedded on her face.

Slowly, Yang collapsed to the ground, the girl trembling as she yelped out in pain with her hands going between her legs. Shaking, Emerald got to her wobbly feet, her head still dripping wet. Slowly though, her eyes fell on her savior: Neo.

“Thanks Neo, you’re a lifesaver” Emerald managed to cough out.

Neo nodded and smiled before motioning to Yang on the floor and placing her fist in her hand.

“More revenge. I like the sound of that. What’d you have in mind?”

A devilish smirk appeared on Neo’s face, and that was all the sign Emerald needed to know that they were going to have a fun time getting their revenge on Yang.

\--

Yang Xiao Long was now a crying mess. After receiving an ovary crushing kick to her cunt, Yang was dragged back to Neo and Emerald’s room where she was tied down to a chair. She was so weak that she couldn’t even break out of the simple rope they used to bind her. Then, her heart stopped when she saw Neo come out of the bathroom with an electronic razor in her hand.

No amount of begging could save Yang as Neo shaved her head, leaving her completely bald save for a few haphazard strands here and there. By the time it was over, Yang was in tears as she was forced to look at the clumps of her precious blonde hair on the ground, her hair now gone. But that wasn’t even close to being the end of it.

When Cinder returned from a long day at the gym, Emerald managed to sneak into the woman’s room and take her socks. She then came back to Neo and Yang with the pair of socks all balled up. Neo forced open Yang’s mouth as Emerald shoved the sweaty socks into Yang’s mouth, using it as a makeshift gag before duct taping her mouth shut. Now Yang was forced to deal with both the smell and the taste of Cinder’s filthy, unwashed socks.

Then, as a final act of cruelty, Neo and Emerald decided that their work should be seen by everyone. So they dragged the bald, sweaty sock gagged Yang out to the Beacon Courtyard and pantsed her. They then ran a rope through the back of her panties. Next, they hoisted her up the flagpole, the entire students getting quite the eyeful of her embarrassing pair of granny panties with chibi kittens decorating them. 

Yang squirmed and kicked her legs as the brutal hanging wedgie was finally complete by Neo and Emerald tying off the rope, leaving Yang hanging in her brutal predicament. A crowd began to form, students taking pictures of Yang, wedgied with her head brutally shaved. Tears began to run down Yang’s face even more, the poor blonde thinking things possibly couldn’t get any worse. 

And then things did.

Yang must’ve had a hard time controlling her bladder, for a dark, damp stain began forming on her wedgied panties, and soon, a trail of liquid began running down her toned legs. A chorus of laughter erupted from the crowd, no one believing what had happened to the poor girl. And while the crowd laughed, Neo and Emerald backed away into the crowd, content and proud of their work for the day.

Hopefully Yang learned her lesson, cause if she didn’t, things would be a whole lot worse next time.


End file.
